


Walking Through the Wall

by Gilli_ann



Series: Pornalot entries 2018 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curse Breaking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gothic, Humor, M/M, Song Lyrics, Spooky, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: When Arthur and Merlin spend the night at a spooky castle ruin, they learn that first appearances may be deceiving. Also, they have lots of sex, rescue a damsel in distress, and gain a new friend.





	Walking Through the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to the BBC and Shine TV. The quoted lyrics belong to the copyright holders of Bertine Zetlitz' song 'Abigail'. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit from this.
> 
> This was my entry in Pornalot 2018's fourth challenge, 'Super(natural)'

_Beautiful Abigail's got demons in her pockets_  
_And I have seen her chasing down the hall_  
_Beautiful Abigail's got diamonds in her sockets_  
_And I have seen her walking through the wall_  


*****

"Arthur, I've got a bad feeling about this," Merlin said, studying the crumbling castle through the driving rain.

"Always such doom and gloom, Merlin." Arthur wrestled the ancient gate open. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"The place'll be haunted, or cursed, or home to a whole vampire coven," Merlin muttered glumly, nevertheless pushing through into the dim interior. "You know I'm right."

Arthur followed him, hand on sword-hilt. "Maybe," he conceded. "But it's either this, or the miserable deluge and darkness outside. At least it's dry here."

Merlin raised no further objections. Arthur was right. He'd rather face a few ghouls and demons. 

Ancient, broken furniture made for good firewood. They soon had a merry fire going. The flickering light illuminated grandeur turned to dust and ruins. Everything was quiet. 

Arthur stretched, pulled his maille over his head, dropped his breeches, and reached for his blanket. "The local apparitions seem to have the night off," he observed.

Merlin nodded. He couldn't sense any sort of supernatural presence. 

"Come here, Merlin. I need my trusted manservant close on this spooky night."

Merlin grinned. "At once, Sire."

"Strip. That should warm us up."

"Mmmmm," Merlin agreed, removing his few items of clothing slowly, seductive in the firelight.

Arthur leaned back, his eyes glinting. "It's getting hot in here."

"I agree," came a whisper from the darkness. 

Arthur was on his feet in an instant, sword in hand, back-to-back with Merlin. Naked, they were at a disadvantage.

"Who's there?"

"Me. It's only me. I'm always here." A tinkle of maniacal laughter lost itself among crumbled stonework. There was a rattle of chains.

" _Told_ you it was haunted," Merlin groused.

"Shut up, Merlin." 

They saw the preternaturally bright eyes first, like large diamonds set in the sockets of a skull, reflecting the firelight. A shape emerged, gliding from the murk; a young woman, as pale as any ghost, and dressed in rags that had long ago been the gown of a noble lady.

"What do you want?" Arthur asked. 

Merlin flexed his magic, ready for anything.

Their strange visitor raised her arms in an ominous gesture. Several black shapes shot into the air, flitting silently through the room. "I've let a few of my demons loose. Beware, or I'll send bigger ones after you!"

"What do you want?" Arthur repeated, his voice steady. He always impressed Merlin in moments like this. 

"I want you to let me watch you two— when you fuck. Fuck a lot. Unless you do, I may not let you leave. Ever." 

She turned, gliding back towards the darkness. 

"And if we do as you ask?" Merlin queried.

"Pray that we all enjoy it. I'll be the judge," she whispered, walking straight through the far wall.

Arthur lowered his sword. "It's always something."

"Her terms are not _that_ bad," Merlin pointed out. "We were going to fuck anyway, and she's a ghost. Who would she tell?"

"Well, when you put it that way..."

Merlin grinned. "It will just be more exciting, knowing that someone's watching us and getting off on it. We'd better put up a show! I could ride you, - I'm getting hard just thinking about it, see? Or I'll wrap my legs around your neck while you pound into me until I beg for mercy. We can suck each other off very slowly to see who comes last. And what about a bit of felching, hmm? I'd like to try eating out your—"

"Merlin, you've convinced me. Shut up." Grabbing Merlin's naked form, toppling him onto the blankets, Arthur straddled him possessively. "Time to practice all that you preach!"

*****

When they awoke the next morning, sore and sated, the hall was bright with sun.

Their nocturnal apparition was sitting on a fallen stone lintel, regarding them in silence.

Arthur squinted. "Still here? Aren't ghosts supposed to fade at sunrise?"

The woman laughed, a brittle sound. "I'm no ghost. I'm Lady Abigail, the last living heir to this castle. A witch with a grudge against my father cursed the land when I was still in the cradle, so that nothing would grow or thrive, and so that I could not set foot outside this place. Everyone left, and my parents died, and... here I've remained. Alone." 

"How cruel!" Merlin sat up, aghast.

"We must find a way to lift your curse," Arthur said.

"You already did. Last night you lifted it tenfold, in the most _amazing_ ways." Lady Abigail blushed. "The witch decreed that if I could get a royal prince to trust me enough to let me watch him bedding his beloved, I'd be free."

"Oh," said Arthur. "I see. But can you really call it trust when— Ow!" 

Merlin had pinched him, and frowned at him fiercely. 

Arthur nodded. "Of course. Indeed. Yes, I have shown you incredible trust, let there be absolutely no doubt about that."

Merlin smiled at the pale young woman, still clad in her ragged and old-fashioned dress, large diamonds dangling from her ear-lobes. "You were very clever, with your diamond eyes and pet bats and a hidden trapdoor, too. You had us fooled."

"This was my only chance."

"What will you do now? Where will you go?"

Her face fell. "I don't know."

Arthur cleared his throat. "You'll be welcome in Camelot, but—"

"Princes have to keep parts of their lives strictly private," Merlin clarified.

"Camelot! Oh, thank you!" Abigail beamed. "My lips are sealed. Everything's forgotten. I can't tell anyone anything, since there's absolutely nothing to tell."

"I like her," Merlin said.

"Very resourceful and smart," Arthur agreed.

"You two were magnificent, though." Abigail sighed, fondly and longingly. "So erotic. So bendable."

"Time to leave!" Arthur's voice was brisk, but his cheeks turned rosy.

Merlin smiled. "I'm sure new adventures await all three of us very soon."


End file.
